


Road Trip

by SandyRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, JiHan are horny bastards, M/M, Multi, Seungcheol is also a horny bastard, Smut, Weddings, idk where I was going with this, little bit of crack, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: It's a 3-hour drive to Jun and Minghao's wedding, and Seungcheol doesn't know if he can last that long.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8 (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I...am sorry for this  
> Have some crumbs

“You sure you got everything?” Seungcheol looked around at his two boyfriends, who were being unusually handsy, and while that in itself wasn’t all that strange, they’d been all over each other since that morning, and Seungcheol was a bit suspicious. “...Ahem.”

“Sorry, sorry, what?” Joshua hummed, glancing up from whispering something into Jeonghan’s ear. “Oh- yeah, we got everything. I double-checked, so…”

“Then hurry up and get in. We gotta be there in three hours,” he huffed, lightly slapping Jeonghan’s ass to urge him towards the car. Jeongan smirked at him and Joshua laughed, trailing his fingertips along Seungcheol’s jaw in what Seungcheol assumed was some kind of half-assed apology. He let it slide; with them, he always let it slide.

“Make out with me in the back, Hannie!” Joshua demanded, and Jeonghan obliged, making Seungcheol scoff and roll his eyes. 

“Am I gonna drive the whole time?”

“If you want.”

“So, yes.”

“If you say so.”

“You two are insatiable,” he scoffed, but he gave each of them a quick kiss before climbing into the driver’s seat, starting up the engine. Curse Jun and Minghao for wanting to have their wedding in the middle of nowhere. Who has their wedding on a _farm…_?

He zoned out most of Jeonghan and Joshua’s giggling in the back, keeping his eyes fixed on the road, letting autopilot take over. He’d gone over the route so thoroughly that the map was practically ingrained into his brain, and as they got onto the highway, he set his head on his fist and just watched the road, not really thinking about anything.

Maybe an hour in, while they were driving through a stretch of nearly uninhabited countryside, he perked up at the sound of a low groan, and his first instinct was to look around to see if one of his clumsy boyfriends had hurt themselves somehow, but he resisted the urge so as not to crash the car, instead looking into the rearview mirror.

“Are you two ok? What are you- oh.”

His voice fell flat, unimpressed; seeing Joshua in Jeonghan’s lap with three of Jeonghan’s fingers up his ass wasn’t exactly what he’d expected, but somehow he wasn’t surprised.

“We’re bored, Cheol, cut us some slack and keep your eyes on the road,” Jeonghan called over Joshua’s little breathless noises, sounding smug, and Seungcheol rolled his eyes, though he’d be lying through his teeth if he said he didn’t feel his jeans tighten. _Fuck_ Jeonghan and Joshua for always being so horny and ready to get it on and so pretty while they fucked. When they got back, he’d make sure to spank Jeonghan’s ass a bright red for being so naughty. 

But only being able to hear what was going on, only being able to take fleeting glances every now and then somehow made things worse for him, and when Joshua finally let out a pretty little moan as he sank down onto Jeonghan’s lap, Seungcheol swore to himself, wondering if it would be worth it to pull over and get in on the action.

He glanced up at the mirror again, and he swore his dick twitched at seeing Jeonghan’s big, long-fingered hands squeezing Joshua’s ass, digging into the pale skin tightly. He wanted to bite down on that cute little ass…

“Eyes on the road, Cheol,” Joshua somehow managed to gasp out, and Seungcheol swore more loudly, grip tightening on the steering wheel. Did he have to endure them literally fucking not five feet away from him for another two hours? He bit his lower lip when he heard Joshua giggle shakily, and yeah, he was definitely going to show those two pretty boys just what he thought of their little stunt when they got back to the safety of their own bedroom.

“You two are in _so_ much trouble,” he growled, and again, he heard only soft, unsteady giggling, and it really only served to fuel his arousal further. 

“Couldn’t help it,” Jeonghan groaned, hands dragging down Joshua’s back under his shirt and likely leaving little red lines in their wake. Joshua shivered at the sensation, and for a moment Seungcheol imagined what it would be like to have one of them sitting in his lap or giving him a blowjob, and promptly got very distracted from driving.

Right, no imagining sexy things while driving. 

“Horses,” Joshua suddenly said, sounding a touch excited, and Seungcheol laughed at the normalcy of it as they all glanced to the left to see a bunch of horses grazing in a paddock.

“Corn,” Jeonghan said next, much more sarcastically, as they proceeded to drive past a field of corn. Joshua did something with his hand that Seungcheol couldn’t see, but he assumed it had been painful judging by Jeonghan’s indignant “yah!”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that hour, settling more comfortably as the slick sounds of skin against skin picked up again. It was then that a sudden thought occurred to him, and he frowned.

“...Did you bring lube with you for this express purpose?” he shot back, and there was a brief beat of hesitation.

“Maybe,” Joshua offered. “And don’t worry, we won’t get your precious upholstrophy messy.”

“You better not,” he warned. He could let most things slide with Jeonghan and Joshua, but he would _not_ be cleaning up dried cum from his car seats, thank you very much!

Again, he was only met with snickering, so he huffed to himself grumpily and tried to block out the way Joshua’s moans were getting louder, perhaps intentionally, perhaps not, but it was easier said than done when normally, he was so eager to hear such noises.

He breathed out slowly through his mouth when Joshua’s moans suddenly fell silent, replaced by those little hiccupping whines he always let out right before he was about to cum. Jeonghan cooed shaky praises to urge him along, hands petting his back, lips leaving kisses in places that Seungcheol couldn’t see. 

A soft gasping noise let Seungcheol know exactly when Joshua came, and the pressure of his jeans against his hard-on was almost painful at that point. It would be so easy to just pull over and be a little late; Jun and Minghao wouldn’t mind, right?

He had half a mind to just turn around and go home when Jeonghan let out a long, hissed stream of curse words, hips jerking up a couple times before he stilled, panting heavily, face in the crook of Joshua’s neck.

“Are you two satisfied?” Seungcheol ground out, biting his tongue to keep himself from just giving Jun and Minghao some half-assed excuse and going home.

“Very,” Jeonghan panted.

“Good for you then,” Seungcheol mumbled, a little grumpy.

“Aww, is someone bitter that he didn’t get to fuck his boy toys?” Joshua cooed, though his voice was still unsteady.

“You’re my boyfriends, not my boy toys, and yes, I am,” Seungcheol huffed, shooting them a raised eyebrow. “You’re not exactly making it easy for me to pay attention, here. I could still just go home and fuck you both until you pass out.”

“Actually, you can’t do that,” Jeonghan said primly, sweeping his hair back. “I’m helping Minghao with his suit.”

“...Fuck you, Jeonghan.”

“You wish.”

“At the moment yes I do wish.”

There was some breathy laughter from the back and Seungcheol rolled his eyes yet again, but he smiled a little just at the sound. Fuck, they had too much power over him.

“Uh...don’t be mad, Cheol, but about the mess…” Seungcheol groaned at Joshua’s hesitant voice, and he fought the urge to slam his head into the wheel. So much for feeling fond over their laughter. 

(If he dragged the two of them off during the reception when they finally got to that god-forsaken farm, well then he could apologize to Jun with a half-assed toast later. As far as he was concerned, road trips and long car rides were supposed to be relaxing!)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I made Seungcheol too angry idk 👀👀


End file.
